The Prettiest Star
by MesserGirl
Summary: "You see this may be your world, but i'm the writer"
1. Duck And Cover

_**Ok, So I'm not exactly sure where this story is heading. I just don't want A2A to die out :(**_

_**I must have read every story once, maybe even twice.**_

_**So enjoy what you've got while you've got it, right ?**_

_**First Ashes story, so i'd really liek to hear what you think **_

_**This is probably set before series 2.**_

He throws himself behind his beloved car. Bullets fire left, right and centre. Literally. He throws his hands up to his head engulfing him in some sort of protective cocoon. Not sure what good it'll do when a bullet finds its way to him.

The bullets stop and he gently lifts his head. Trying to locate the twat that's firing at him and Bolls.

_Bolls ? Shit !_

He looks around frantically searching for her. When his eye meets hers. She's found refuge behind some crappy plod car. If she'd have asked nicely he'd have happily let the quattro protect her.

She nods her head telling him she's fine. And then she nods it again making sure he knows what to do. He watches her as she stands up from behind the car and makes her way across the parking lot, that's when the bullets start up again. He watches he rmake her way to the entrance of the high rise flats and he knows she's made it. Now it's his turn to run.

The bullets stop just for a few seconds. that is.. until he runs acroos the same stretch of land and makes his way towards Bolly. He's never run faster and he can't help but think about all the scotch he's drank or all the bloody bacon barms he ate.

He groans as he reaches the safe point.

"Prick" He mumbles and he doesn't even have to look at her to know she's rolling her eyes at him.

Alex runs for the stairs after letting the Guv catch his breath back. He follows;

Six flights of stairs later and Alex is already at the door in question. Waiting for him to make an apperaence.

She hears the Guv shout "Why couldn't the twat, choose t' fire at us from the first floor"

She knows he's only on the 4 floor.

"Just c'mon" She yells back, still trying to catch her breath back too. _Damn heels _she moans_._

"I'm comin', Just keep yer knickers on will yer" He yells back. She almost expected that response or atleast for the sentence to include the word _'Kickers'_

Alex withdrew her gun from the holster, and aimed it at the door infront of her. If the knob inside is firing at coppers from the sixth floor window then he's got some balls.

She kicks the door open all while thinking she should be in the FBI not CID

"Drew Willis" She shouts, She enters the dingy flat and considering it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon the flat's dark, cold and mouldy.

She makes her way to the bedroom door and pulls on the handle, not really knowing what to expect when she's inside.

Gene had just made his way to the open door, presuming Bolly had already entered, he rested himself against the door frame trying to catch his breath "Bolly ?" He whispers

The flat remains silent "Bolly" He whispers a little louder.

He hears a scuff in the other room, shame he can't actually see the bloody other room, He thinks.

He takes the chance to grab his gun incase he needs it. And attempts to follow the sound.

"Bolly?"

"Shut up! " A posh voice rings out.

He's not exactly sure where she is. But he knows she's safe and that's all that matters to him. He'll kick her arse later for telling him to shut it.

"Charmin' There's moi worryin' 'bout yer and yer tell me t' shut it"

"Seriously, Shut up!" She yells.

"Oi!" He yells back.

"Where are yer ?" He askes changing the subject

"That doesn't matter"

His left eyebrow rises. What the hell was she talking about. Of course it bleeding mattered.

"Bolly ! Where the 'ell are yer ?" He demanded

She didn't reply and that scared him a little. And the Gene Genie doesn't get scared. At all !

"Bolly !" He yells while moving around the dark flat only for his foot to make contact with something hard. He yelps as the pain drives into his foot.

"Bloody bastard. If yer've ruined me best shoes, i'll bloody throw you out the window." He yells

He hears a light chuckle coming for the room facing him and he would have bet all his money on it, Bolly-kecks was in there, he searches for a door and find it, particually annoyed he didn't notice it before.

He slowly placed his glove covered hand on the door knob and turned it, only to find it was locked. He groaned.

"Little pig.. Little pig let me in or i'll blow a 'ole in yer head'.

He stepped back and charged towards the door, shoulder first. It flew open easily. The room was lighter with the window being open and he could see clearly now. And he saw Drew Willis pointing a gun, not at him though. He saw his Bolly too. The gun being pointed at her.

_**Dun Dun Dun...**_


	2. Comfortably Numb

_**Second bit of the chapter.**_

_**No don't worry I shan't bore you with any more little notes :)**_

"Well if it isn't DCI Gene Hunt " Drew says as he smiles. He presses the gun futher into Alex's back and she groans quietly. Drew drags her towards the window where he'd previously released some rounds.

"Do I know yer ?" He asks back

"No, Gene. Not yet but yer will do. You see this may be yer world but i'm the writer. If I don't get a happy endin'. You don't either and i'm sure i've got what _you_ want !"

"Why do I attract the bleeding nutters ?. If it's not Miss Fruitcake over 'ere or Tyler. It's some bloody murderin' twonk."

He keeps his gun at level with Drew incase he tried something stupid. And most of the bloody time, they do..

"If yer 'urt one 'air on 'er 'ead. I'll kill yer. Yer got it ?" He growls

Drew laughs at his threat. "I ain't scared of yer Hunt."

"Yer should be. I'm the thing that all the scum on the streets are scared of. Yer do anything stupid and i'll show yer me bad side."

The room was quiet, heavy breathing could be heard and finally the cock of a gun. Alex wasn't sure if it came from Gene's gun or Drews. She certainly wasn't going to wait about and find out.

Alex made her move quietly as she moved her boot covered foot and lifted it moving it directly on top of Drews waiting for Gene to realise her plan of actions. He did.

She stomped her foot down on his and he doubled over in pain as the heel of the boot connected with his toes. She took her chance and elbowed his back which sent him down futher.

She moved her hair out of the way as she took another kick towards his stomach sending him to the floor finally.

"Radio for back-up Guv" She told him as she watched him cower with pain.

"'Ave I ever told yer when yer act all tough like that, yer give me the right 'orn." He smiled like it was a compliment.

Alex groaned "Just get the back-up so we can leave."

"Just tryna' be nice, Yer need to lean 'ow to take a compliment Bolly-kegs"

"No, I think you'll find you need to learn how not to be sexist !" She yelled moving closer to him.

"No, Yer need t' learn that's it's a mans world, and yer in the wrong line o' job."

"Fine, you want me gone ! i'm gone then!"

"I didn't mean that yer daft tart"

"You just said it yourself Gene. You want me gone!. But let me tell you something I expected more than that from you. Just because we're female we're the oppressed gender. Well where I come from it doesn't work like that"

"Where the 'ell do yer come from then Bloody Kansas !"

"Bloody wish I could click my heels and go back home."

"Try it, maybe yer can get back to the bleeding aslyum !"

"I'm not crazy, i'm trapped in my bloody brain, with the likes of you for company. I think I deserve some sympathy. Don't you ?"

"Yer ever been told 'ow crazy yer..." Gene stopped yelling as he heard a gun click.

"Bollocks" He whispered.

Alex gulped as she felt her arm being pulled away from Gene. She tried to stop herself. But Gene did it for her. He stood in between the pair. "Yer leave her alone. Capiche ?"

"Yer want 'er gone, I want 'er. Job's a gooden'"

"Not bloodly likely. She's my DI, Back off"

"I've got the gun 'unt so I suggest yer do as I say." Drew told him switching the guns aim to Alex, knowing instantly Gene would back off. Which he did.

Alex tried to free herself from his tight grip only for him to tighten the grip causing the blood to cut off from her hand. Damn it!

She'd had enough of this shit. She reeled her arm back and finally swung it towards Drews direction fist balled. She finally hand her hand free as her fist connected with his Jaw sending him flying backwards onto the floor. But not before the finger squeezed around the trigger pulled, firing the gun.

Alex threw herself onto the dusty bed hiding herself. Gene threw himself behind the bed. Cursing loudly for not bringing Alex down to safety with him. Without looking his left arm lifted and patted the bed for any sign of Alex. He could feel her arm. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed with a thud.

She winced as she landed on top off him.

After a few seconds waiting for the dust to settle. Gene popped his head out from behind the bed, Alex did too.

"Get down, yer daft mare"

She sighed as she did. But in some stupid way, that was him trying to protect her making sure she didn't get hurt. Well she hoped to God it did.

"S'alright, you knocked 'im out cold" Gene told her as he got up and brushed the crap from his suit. He eventually extended his for her to grab, helping her up.

"This time _Guv_, actually call for back-up" She told him as she stood up.

He ignored her last comment, his eyes roaming all over her body checking for any injury. He needed her to be ok. "Yer 'urt or anything?" He asked trying to hide his concern..

She remained silent. Not exactly sure what to say. "I..I er.. I can't feel anything. I feel.. numb"

"Sit 'own" He instucted

She did as she was told, sitting down on the bed gently. But before she even sat down fully. Genes voice scared her. "Yer bleeding Alex"

But it wasn't the fact that he had just said she was bleeding, she couldn't actually feel any pain. It was the fact that he had called her Alex. He was scared. She couldn't explain what it meant though, it was like she had forgotten what it meant.

"Alex" Gene said as he waved a hand infront of her pale face.

"What.. I can't feel it."

"He bastard shot you, i'll kill 'im. I'm bleeding kill 'im."

He tried to take off her jacket without causing to much pain. That white leather jacket she was so fond of, he was fond of it jacket had slowly started to collect a red stain on it's left side.

She winced as he lifted her top. "It coulda' been worse. It's just a scrap, hurt like a bitch too. But yer'll be fine. Gene Genie promises." He said holding his hand over his heart.

She smiled lightly.

Back-up arrived in the form of Ray and Chris 5 minutes later. They cuffed Willis and took him down to the station. Not before he ordered Ray and Chris to give him 'A good kick in, for attemptin' t' shoot Bolly'

Alex allowed Gene to help her down the 6 flights of stairs and even allowed her to put a seat-belt on in the car.

She closed her eyes for a second, thinking of the day so far. Considering it was still pretty early, alot of crappy things had happened, she'd been fired at, taken hostage, been told her was useless and then been shot at, _Again._

She needed to sleep it off.

She opened one eye to see where the car was heading to. "Gene, you've taken the wrong turn" She stated

"I know" He told her as he turned right, _Sharply. She might add._

"Where are we going Guv ?"

"Hospital, where else do yer think?."

"I told you, I was fine. It just grazed my skin, small cuts bleed the most."

"Yer not fine Alex. You could 'ave died today and I don't take that lightly. And my last words to yer would have been that 'yer crazy'. And as much as yer are. I don't think I could 'ave lived with that for the rest of my yer gonna' get looked at and then ima' take you 'home and make yer some dinner. Or get Luigi t' make it."

She smiled. "I'm not goin' anywhere, any time soon."

"Good, couldn't 'ave me finest runnin' off now. Could I ?"

"I'll be here, aslong as i'm needed."

"Yer always needed Alex"

"I am ?"

"Yeah, yer dozy mare. I need yer. Yer keep me on me toes, yer a challenge and I like that in yer Drake, I'd miss yer if yer buggered off."

She smiled despite the dull pain in her torso.

She lifted her right hand and placed it onto Gene's which rested on the gearbox. He didn't move his hand away or tell her to stop. His hand didn't stiffen or relax. If she was honest it felt completely normal to leave her hand there.

So she did.

Gene smiled at her.

It was true, he was an arragont; un-sensative, pig-headed, sexist, annoying twat. But he had a heart of gold and he'd protect anyone he thought as family. He well and truly was the 'Manc Lion'

"Right, let's 'urry up. Can't 'ave you bleedin' on me seats." He told her as he killed the engine, once parked outside the hospital.

Alex rolled her eyes at his comment_. Twat._

_**Hey. I was thinking about making it longer, but I just want to know if i'm waisting my time really. I don't know if my stuffs good. Don't really want to sound vain and all.**_

_**But if I get some reviews and what-not. Then hell i'd be happy to continue.**_

_**Much love :D**_


	3. Lady B

_**C'mon you know you wanna' review. I know you're reading. Most have you have added this to your favourite stories. So just review for me. Please ?**_

_**:D**_

"See, I told you it wasn't that bad Guv. Just a scrape." Alex tells him as she gently eases herself into the passenger seat of the quattro.

"Suit yerself Bolly" He says as he places the keys in the ignition.

She sighs as she closed the door behind her. Sometimes he acted like he didn't care what she felt, or even how she felt for that matter and sometimes he was too over-protective. She couldn't figure him out and if she was totally honest she liked it.

He skidds around corners. Alex holding on for dear life, alothough she trusts the man sat next to her with her life. or.. _Whatever the hell this is._

Sometimes he scares her with his driving. If he ever crashed God forbid, he'd do some damage and not just to the car she had grown so fond of over the last few months but to himself aswell. He didn't wear a seat-belt. Because he isn't a Vicar, he's a copper.

"Guv, slow down."

"Why ?"

"You're going to get in trouble for driving like this one day."

"Trouble, Drake. I am trouble.

"Guv ?"

"My car Drakey, my rules. Don't like it get out." He bluntly stated.

She groans. "Why are you such a tosser."

He pulls the handbreak in the middle of the road. Slamming Alex and himself forward. She jerks her hands against the dashboard in attempt to stop her face from meeting with the hard surface.

"What the hell are you playing at ?" She asks out of breath a little.

"Yer know what Drake ?. Yer confuse the 'ell out of me sometimes. One minute yer flirtin' with me, next yer callin' me. Make yer mind up women. So tell me what exactly do yer want me to do."

She's speechless. She well and truly had no idea how to answer that question. And for someone who thought she had the majority of the answers, it felt like nothing had ever been written to explain it.

"Guv.." She starts and then changes her mind. "Gene, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. " He cut her off.

"Yer didn't Bolls, The Gene Genie doesn't 'ave feelings for yer to 'urt."

"Just.. Can you take me home. I'm tired and in pain."

Gene nods and starts the car again heading towards Luigi's.

"Thanks." She tells him as she gets herself out of the car and heads up to her flat. Alone.

He sits in the car for a few minutes after she's gone and decides to head into Luigi's for an early dinner.

He sits down at 'their' table.. The others would make an appearence soon. After all it was 10 to beer o'clock. His favourite time of the day. Then his second time was at 9 in the morning when Bolly walked into CID. _Bloody 'ell, Where did that come from ? _He thought

"Stupid poof" He mutters to himself.

"Luigi ! Bottle of yer 'ouse rubbish." He yells across the room. Luigi returns a few minutes later with the bottle and two glasses of wine, as if he knew what Gene was about to do.

He nods, and makes his way up to Alexs' flat, wine and glasses in hand.

He pounds on the door three times, before gently speaking her name "Alex"

She doesn't answer him. But he knows for a fact she's in there. _Where else would she be ?_

"Bloody hormones" He whispers

"I heard that" She mumbles but loud enough for him to hear her, as she unlocks the door.

He gently pushes past her and makes his way to the living room, leaving her in a state of shock.

"Come in Gene, make youself at home Gene." She tells him as she locks the door again.

She follows his footsteps into the living room and finds him on her couch. Bottle in one hand and glasses in the other.

"I can't drink." She states.

He lifts his head and looks shocked. "If anyone can drink, it's _you_ Bolly."

She scoffs as she picks her now cold cup of tea up. "I'm on pain-killers. You don't drink and mix tablets Guv. Even Chris would know that."

He smiles at her use of Chirs in her sentence. He gently pats the cushion next to him, gesturing for her to sit there.

"Make yerself comfy Lady B. We've got alot t' talk 'bout"

_**Short chapter I know :O**_


End file.
